Assassin
by XXWriterGeekXX
Summary: Jane is a experiment at the School trained to be their perfect assassin. When she is sent to assassinate some escapes. What happens when she falls in love with one of them.....The flock is not involved in this story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I**** don't know how** **good this will be so here it goes I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sweat rolled down my neck as I dogged another punch unmercifully thrown at me. At six years old I was a pretty good fighter, but not good enough for Them. A kick landed on my side sent me flying across the gym. Clutching my side tears rolled down my cheek as I let a sob escape me. Big mistake. The shock collar around my neck sent volts of electricity throughout my body. 

"You are showing emotion,"another shock ,"that is weakness." I raised my eyes to the tinted window infront of me. Although I couldn't see anyone I knew they were there monitoring my heart rate, stress level etc. Everyday was like this torture training.

Training for what you may ask. To be their perfect mutant killer or assassin if you will. I had to be. Failure was not an option. Failure lead to termination. I got up and made my face go blank erasing all my emotions. Two years of this made me stronger than your average six year old. But I wasn't average. No folks I was a genetically engineered mutant. Cat mutant to be exact.

_Show no emotion _,I thought as I charged my opponent. He was the "top" assassin around here. I had to win. Prove to them I could do this if only to survive.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I jolted upright pulling out my dagger. Sighing I put it back under my pillow. Just another one of my childhood nightmares. Yes it actually happened. That was eight years ago. I am now fourteen and the best assassin here.

Where is here you may ask. Here was the Schools secret training base. Here was where they break your spirit so you play their game the way they want. Those who turned out to be useless were terminated. Those, like me, who could gained as much power as a mutant here could.

Hopping out of bed I looked around my dimly lit room. With my cat like eyes I could see fine. There wasn't much here. A bed, dresser, bathroom, and a closet. Quickly I washed up in the bathroom and changed into my black cargo pants and black tank top. Staring in the mirror I looked at my emotionless face. No emotion allowed. Emotion made you weak, slowed you down, made you think with your heart not your head. It also lead back to the termination thing. Funny how that kept popping up.

As I was putting my black hair back my beeper went off. The head honcho wanted to see me. I finished up and headed out. The hallways were not much better in the lighting area. But they were good enough to see someone heading my way. He growled at me as I passed him. Eraser. Me and the Erasers were about the only experiments allowed to roam free. Well almost free. We were still watched as closely as if we were in a cage.

I made my way through tunnel after tunnel not getting lost once. I knew my way around. Reaching his office I knocked twice then entered. "You wanted to see my," I said. He handed me a file and smiled. "I have a job for you."

* * *

**Okay, ya its short but i don't want to go to far and no one like it.**

**I will not update till I get 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay my friend was harassing me to update so i did. **

**here is chapter two.**

* * *

"A mission," I said leafing through the file. "What kind?" 

"Three experiments escaped a few months ago. They are marked for termination but the Erasers have failed."

"Ya 'cause the Erasers are pros at hitting their mark," I said sarcastically. The RD, or Regional Director, shot me a warning glance. I stared at him . The one thing they couldn't break me from was my sarcasm. They didn't seem to mind (most of the time.) "You don't know where they are?" I asked seeing many locations in the file. The escapes have been allover in just a few months.

"We have a general idea," he said folding his hands. "The mountains," he said pausing to think, " most likely the Rockies." Well they were smart. With how big the mountains are it would be almost impossible to find them. Almost. "You leave tomorrow. Read up on them and be ready."

And that's just what I did. These were interesting kids. Two boys and one girl. The girls name was Alice and she was eight. Also she couldn't talk. A vocalization enhancement surgery gone bad. But she could levitate things with her mind and as all experiments that make it past infancy was stronger than any human. The younger boys name was Tucker, or Tuck, and was twelve. He was a monkey human mix. The eldest was Jake, my age. His molecular structure allowed him to be invisible at will and pass through sold objects. No wonder they were still living. They all instinctively knew how to survive. This would be an interesting mission. I went through the rest of the file finding interesting tidbits here and there. When I was done I retired to bed thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"When you find them wait," the RD said, " earn their trust until you get the signal. We don't know if the lab will need them." 

"Why would they need?" I asked. The point of the mission can never stay the same these days.

"The lab is looking up data on the experiments. There might be a slim chance that they are needed alive. Till then Erasers may pop up here and there so as not to make them suspicious." I nodded ready to go. "A train will take you half the way. From there your on your own."

"Got it,"I said. "I wont fail."

"I know you wont Jane. Just be patient," RD said patting my shoulder. I hopped aboard the train and thought of what would happen when I found the escapes. Lesson they taught at the School was how to fake emotion when needed. When you were tortured at a young age not to show emotion it was pretty hard. But that's why I'm the best.

I jumped up on the cliff ledge using my catlike agility. This was harder than I thought. Soon I found a small camp well cleaned up to a non trained eye. This camp was about three four hours old. "Just missed them," I sighed. But it was no problem. As I started to get higher up it got colder. I pulled out my jacket and threw it on. It was thin. Weather really didn't bother me. I stopped and my muscles tensed. I could sense someone coming. I started to turn around when I got hit full force by what felt like an angry bull. Landing on my back I struggled to get up but was held down by something. A boy appeared holding down my arms. I found them, well at least one of then but the others were no doubt close by. His dark blue eyes looked at me with killing intent. He had dark brown hair that looked unkempt. Time to act.

"Who are you. Who sent you?" He hissed at me with deadly fury. I made my face look scared.

" I...my name is Jane. N...n ..no one sent me," I said in a small voice. Boy was I good.

"Oh come on! Why would you be all the way out here for no reason?"

"I am on the run from some people." I turned away as I said this. _Keep it up Jane it might work,_ I thought. The boys face softened. From everything that happened I assumed this was Jake. He got off of me and I quickly sat up.

"From who?" he asked keeping an eye on my.

"A place called the School." His eyes widened in shock.

"The School? Like the one were the scientist of evil work?" I slowly nodded my head. So this is how much terror the School puts into experiments. Interesting. He pulled me up and looked me in the eyes. "How do I know you not wired?!" His grip tightened around my arms.

"Your hurting me," I cried. It was true. His grip was painful and I allowed tears to run down my cheeks.

"How do I know?!" He said again almost yelling. _Come on think of a story!_ I was practical yelling at my self. Oh..wait.. Got it! I let the tears flow more freely.

" I've been tortured by them me whole life. Now I'm free from the pain. Why would I work for them when that only means I have to go back?" He seemed to think about it and let me go. Wow, that was easier than I thought this might be a good time to earn his trust. But how? I could give them some information. Not exactly true information but not false information. "Wait are you the one that escaped from the school a few months ago with two others?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked fury rising in his eyes again.

"I heard them talking about you guys. They also said something else."

"What?! What did they say?!" He looked like he was going to tear me apart. Typical boy. I looked around hesitantly.

"I don't want to say it out here in the open." He seemed to think. Grabbing my hand he pulled me along. "Wait I don't even know your name."

"Jake."

* * *

The girl, or Jane, looked at Tucker and Alice with confusion. Had she never seen people before. Well experiments anyway. Jake had decided to take her to their temporary camp. "This is Tuck and Alice," Jake said pointing to each of them. Jane nodded to each of them. "Sit down," he said pointing to a spot by the fire. She hesitated but sat down. Jake watched her wondering if she should be trusted. "So you said you had something to tell us." She nodded. 

"Well a few days before I escaped they said it was your time to go. So they said they were going to send someone to terminate you." Tucker laughed shaking his brown blond hair.

"They have been sending Erasers after us since we escaped. And look we're still here," Tucker said jumping up to prove his point. Jake nodded in agreement.

"If they send Erasers we can take care of them."

"I don't mean Erasers," Jane shook her head. " They are sending some one who is trained. Some one who knows what they are doing. They are coming after you and maybe even after me since I was marked form termination to." She hugged her knees and looked like she was about to cry.

"What about any others that you escaped with?" Tucker asked. Bad question. Jane looked even more like she was about to cry.

"There were no others," she whispered. "None that I could find." A tear ran down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away. Alice scooted closer to her and gave her a hug. Jake was about to pull her away but stopped. Jane didn't tear Alice apart or hurt her just looked shocked.

"What should we do?" Tucker whispered barely audible.

"Group huddle," Jake said. The other two huddled around him.

* * *

** Well I hope you liked it **

**5 more reviews and I will update.So please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**i am soooo sorry for the wait i have been busy.**

**but any way here is chapter 3 **

* * *

I sat there still in shock from the hug. No one had ever shown kindness to me. Or given me a huge at that. But I calmed myself down and listened in on their conversation. Even though they were whispering I could still hear them with my cat hearing. "What do you think?" the boy named Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Jake said. "I don't know if we can trust her. What do you think Alice?" Alice looked over at me and I shot her a small smile. Oh god I hope this works. Alice looked back to Jake and did sign language. Some thing I know ,thank god.

"She needs some one," Alice signed. "It feels like she's troubled but doesn't know it. Besides I like her and she's pretty." Wait. What?! I'm not troubled. Am I? What do I have to be troubled about. Boy that hug screwed me up. Okay, calm down Jane, I told myself. Concentrate on the mission. Jake hesitated.

"Okay, okay she can stay," Jake said getting up. I tuned down my hearing to normal. A side effect I have is if my hearing is tuned up to catlike it can hurt if something loud happens. Jake kneeled down in-front of me. "We decided you can stay. If you want to that is." I smiled at him.

"I would like that," I whispered. Tucker and Alice smiled and Jake just nodded. Boy they would believe anything.

"Okay guys we need to get out of these mountains," Jake said cleaning up the camp.

"Aww, but why," Tucker complained.

"We're running low on food and other supplies." Tucker pouted cleaning up the camp. I laughed at the face he made at Jake but stopped myself. I had never laughed before. I looked to see the others looking at me in shock.

"Your laugh is cute," Alice signed. I managed a small smile and helped clean up the camp. What was happening to me?

* * *

Jake stared shocked at Jane. When she laughed she seemed so happy. Her face was brighter. Why had she stopped so abruptly, Jake wondered. She even seemed shocked at herself. Had she never laughed before? Well there wasn't much to laugh about at the School but still. "Um Jake," Tucker said interrupting his thought.

"Yeah ,Tuck?"

"Do we even have any money." Jake frowned . He hadn't thought about money. They had just been living off things they saved from the School. Jane popped up beside them.

"I have money," she said holding up a wallet.

"How did you get money?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"I swiped it before I left the School," she said in a matter- of-fact tone. Jake and Tucker exchanged a quick glance. Tucker, being the little thief he was, smiled at the idea of stealing from the School.

* * *

After what seemed like forever we finally reached a small town. Small being the key word. There was a few houses here and there, a small store, a gas station ,and a restaurant which the kids begged to eat at. After a while Jake gave up so here we are siting in a restaurant. "Look at all the desserts," Alice signed.

"After you eat your food," Jake said taking the menu away and push a plate of spaghetti towards her. She pouted but ate. Tucker drooled over the smell of his food before digging in. He tore into his chicken tenders like there was no tomorrow. He seemed unaware to the stares he was getting from the other customers. Being noticed was not what I was trained to do. I was trained to be like a shadow and get the job done. That is why this mission was so odd. I never spent a long enough time with the targets to get to know them. But it wasn't my call.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jake said looking at my untouched plate of food.

"I not hungry," I said giving the most convincing smile I could. Truth was my body didn't require much food. I mean yeah I need food everyone does. Its like a basic part of human survival, but since I ate before I left I don't need any now. Jake looked at me long and hard but merely shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. I sighed with relief . This being nice thing was harder then I thought or liked.

* * *

After everyone finished eating we decided to stock up on supplies so we hit the store. Know remember this is a small town so the store was small, I mean really small. There was one cashier and about four small isles. Tucker and Alice automatically ran to the candy section. Alice took my backpack with her thinking she was being helpful. They acted like it was Christmas morning, which it probably felt like it to them. "While they lose themselves in a sweet heaven that leads to tooth decay and dentist which we obviously have no time for lets get some real supplies," Jake said walking away. You could tell he thinks of the bright side of everything. I moved to follow but froze as my senses went wild. I sniffed the air carefully looking around. I knew that sent. Erasers! I looked for the super-model features that always gave them away. Hiding my shock I calmly made my way to Jake. I knew they would come but I didn't expect it to be this soon.

"We're surrounded," I whispered piking up a box of cereal reading the back. Jake stiffened his eyes darting around wildly. "Calm down. Your going to make things worse," I said putting the box back. "I'll go get the others and we'll get out of here." Before I could move I heard Tucker screaming. Jake and I broke into a run as his scream was cut short. We reached them to find Alice fighting off five Erasers and Tucker unconscious being carried away by another.

"Help Alice! I'll get Tucker!" Jake said running after the Eraser and Tucker. What was I supposed to do. The RD didn't say what to do to the Erasers. Maybe I should do nothing and see how well they fight. Analyze their technics. That plan was cut short when a Eraser kicked Alice throwing her against the wall. My body automatically moved to help. I tired to stop but I couldn't. The Erasers all ganged up on me having fun finally being able to beat me up. You could say I'm not to popular with them. I held my own for a while but there were to many for me to handle. "Dame it," I cursed. ( sorry for the language I couldn't resist.) An Eraser picked me up and slammed me into the wall. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"The RD is pathetic sending you to do this job. I'm so tempted to kill you right here no matter what he says." That was it no more miss nice assassin . I kicked him with all my might in his groin and smiled as he crumpled to the ground. I bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way," I whispered. "I may not love him or even like him but the moment you insult him you insult me and that doesn't make me happy." I punched him in the stomach and threw him against the wall. Calm down, I told myself, if you use get to angry you'll use up all your energy. You see I have what you could call an anger management problem. If I get to angry it uses up all my energy. But right now I didn't care. I hate to be insulted. The Erasers glanced at each other before charging me.

In my angry state of mind I was capable of most anything. I punched and kicked like hell smiling with satisfaction as the sweet sound of bones breaking rang in my ears. It gave mea sick adrenalin rush fighting like this, hurting them like this. It was my way of payback for my childhood. ( we'll see more of Jane dark side later.) Finally all the Erasers had fallen at my feet. Jake stood with Tucker looking from me to the Erasers. He opened and closed his mouth trying to gather his words. I controlled my anger and went to check on Alice. She sat leaned against the wall staring wide eyed at me. "Remind me never to get on our bad side,"she signed. I smiled and helped her up. As I turned to talk to Jake a sharp pain shot through my body. I gasped and , clutching my chest, fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was Jake running to me before I blacked out.

* * *

**well i hoped you like. ill try and get the next chap up soon but only if i get 5 more reviews.**

** so please R&R!!!! **

* * *


End file.
